Our Life Now
by xxLadyLalaxx
Summary: Ranebow FutureFic. The result of a lazy Saturday. Based off CP Coulter's "Dalton" Fluff


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dalton or Glee**

The rain is falling on the windows, pattering softly. There's a distant rumble of thunder in the distance. Shane shivers and pulls the comforter up a little further. He pulls his sleeping boyfriend a little closer to him and buries his face in the strawberry blonde curls, which always smell like pomegranate. Reed shifts and snuggles closer. Shane grins when he sees what Reed is wearing – it's one of his old shirts, which reads _Walcott Academy Dance Team_. The fabric is navy blue cotton and it's very baggy on Reed. But it also looks very good on him.

They've been living together for a few months now, in large apartment in New York. It's like a huge loft, a refurbished, nicer version of the apartment in _RENT_, one of their favorite musicals, with huge windows and a view. There's plenty of room for Shane to practice dancing and for Reed to make a mess on the canvas. They're both doing well in their own areas of art. Shane's a dancer for Broadway, and Reed is becoming widely-known for his beautiful paintings.

Shane had never thought their relationship would last this long. Not that he was complaining. He'd just always been afraid that Reed would tire of it, or that it would fade after Reed graduated. But both boys had given it their best. After graduation, Reed got an apprenticeship at his mother's company, designing clothes and photographing. Of course, he did painting on the side – during the weekends, he and Shane would go set up an art stand in Central Park, and he'd do sketches of people. Shane had been making money off backup dancing in music videos, and he soon landed at a job on Broadway –his first musical was a production of _Wicked_. Reed had pretended that he wouldn't be able to make it, and then had shown up with a front row seat, along with Blaine and Kurt – who had tied the knot back in Ohio a few months ago.

Shane looks down at Reed, who's sleeping rather deeply for the now booming thunder outside. He reaches down and brushes a golden-red curl out of Reed's face. Sometimes he'd still have nightmares of the night Blaine came out, and he'd wake up in a sweat. Sometimes Reed would wake up too, and he'd calm Shane down. The mornings after, it's Reed the one with Shane on his chest, with his thin arms looped around his neck. If he doesn't, Shane just watches over him while he sleeps – Reed is his reassurance that everything is ok.

He had come out to his parents about six months ago. He'd also told them he had a boyfriend, but he hadn't mentioned, out of fear, who he was, or that they had moved in together. Of course his father had flown off the handle, and Shane had gotten disowned too. Not that he cared. He'd spent years mentally preparing himself for that and it wasn't a big surprise. His father was older, and there wasn't as much strength in his bones as there had been when Blaine came out. He'd only yelled and called him names, and told him to get out.

Reed had had one nightmare since they'd moved in. Shane remembered from past experiences that Reed dreams of his worst fears – the biggest of which is Shane leaving him. The first time it had happened, Shane had woken up to Reed shaking and crying in his sleep, mumbling Shane's name. Shane, rather than waking him up, had wrapped his arms around him, pulled him close and whispered comforting things in his ear. After a few minutes of this, Reed had calmed down and was hugging Shane, having not woken up the entire time. When he'd told Shane what his dream was about the next morning, Shane had hugged him from behind and kissed him, firmly and sweetly, promising that he would never leave Reed.

They'd also had only one fight. Shane can't even remember what is was about now, it was so small. But it had turned into a full blown-out argument. He'd stormed out of the apartment in a rush, but the tears hadn't fallen until he'd gotten outside. Shane had wandered to Central Park, hood pulled up, knowing he should give them both some time to cool off. He sat down on a bench with his head in his hands. Whatever the problem had been he had beaten himself up over making such a big deal, because in his own mind, he had instigated it. He mentally slapped himself for letting something so trivial get in the way of _his _Reed. The rain had started falling then, and he stood up and was running back to the apartment, running to his love to apologize and hope that he'd be forgiven. As he'd rounded the block he saw Reed exit the apartment, looking around wildly. Even from that distance, Shane had seen the tear streaks and his heart had ripped in half. Reed was standing on his tip-toes – even as they'd grown older, the top of his head had only come up to Shane's shoulder – to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend. When he sees Shane running towards him, he begins to run too. When they meet, Reed slips in a puddle and Shane catches him, just like he's always done. They hug and both are crying and apologizing. They'd gone back to the apartment, wiped away each other's tears, and fallen asleep tangled together on the couch.

Shane could remember very vividly when they'd first moved in. Reed had gone to bed early, exhausted from moving boxes in. Shane had stayed up later, rearranging some things because Shane was a little bit of a perfectionist. It was eleven and Shane was leaning against the counter, rubbing his eyes, looking forward to crawling in bed next to Reed when said boyfriend appeared, leaning against the doorframe, wearing an baggy off-shoulder gray shirt and _very _short, tight black shorts – along with a mischievous expression. In his hands he held a candle.

Shane grinned, deciding to play along. "_What'd you forget,_" he began.

"_Gotta light_?" Reed sang back, walking towards him slowly.

"_I know you, you're…you're shivering,_" Shane continued, rubbing his hands against Reed's upper arms, smirking as he saw Reed blush slightly.

"_It's nothing, they turned off my heat. And I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle?_" Reed replied, stretching the syllables of the last word, and then he looks Shane in eye, "_What are you staring at?_"

Shane turned Reed around and they began to dance slowly, Reeds' back against his chest. Shane twines his arms around him and looks down at their feet, trying to make sure that Reed doesn't trip.

"_Nothing, your hair in the moonlight. You look familiar. Can you make it?_" He continues, resting his chin on Reed's curls.

"_Just haven't eaten much today, at least the room stopped spinning, anyway, what?_"

"_Nothing. Your smile reminded me – "_

"_I always remind people of – who is she?"_

"_She died. Her name was April."_

"_It's out again! Sorry 'bout your friend. Would you light my candle?" _Shane took Reed's hand and backed away, twisting his arm. Reed circled underneath his arm, amazingly not stumbling.

"_Well?_"

"_Yeah? Ow!_"

Shane pulled Reed in very close and smiled somewhat seductively, knowing what lines were coming up next.

"_Oh, the wax,"_

Reed's face flushed as he sang, "_It's dripping." _All nervousness vanished when his head snapped up and he smirked. "_I like between my –"_

"_Fingers, I figured, oh well, good night." _

The song ended as they kissed passionately. Thus followed an intense night in which the 30 day return agreement on their mattress vanished.

Several weeks later was an important night. It was summertime, and Shane dragged Reed excitedly out into the park, into a secluded area that they'd discovered on a walk a month before. It was perfect, Shane thought. The sun was beginning to set, the last rays lighting up the dewdrops on the tree leaves. The fragrance of flowers was in the air and a few fireflies were out.

Reed giggled as Shane, half-running pulled him into the glade. "Shane, what's going on?"

Shane finally slowed down when they reached the middle, laughing from the exhilaration of what he was about to do. "Well, um..." Nerves abruptly hit him and he flushed a deep scarlet. He positioned Reed in front of him. "Reed, I want you to know that I love you, more than…" Shane broke eye contact for a second to gaze into the sky and wave his hands for effect, "anything in the entire world. I loved you when I first saw you. And sure we've had our ups and downs over the years, but we've been together for six years now without actual problem and…" Shane swallowed, deciding to shut up, and got down on one knee.

Reed's breath hitched and his eyes bugged out of his head. A slow smile was beginning to spread across his face.

Shane jammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and held it out. Contained inside was a small silver ring. He plucked it out and held it out. "Reed van Kamp…ah….will you marry me?"

Reed's eyes were filled with tears and he grinned. He was lost for words. Finally he choked out, "Yes yes yes!" Shane took Reed's small hand and began to slip the ring on when Reed noticed something. He stopped Shane's hand and Shane's overjoyed expression disappeared.

Reed smiled warmly and held the ring up to his eyes. Shane's petrified look was replaced with relief and love when he saw what Reed what doing.

Engraved on the inside of the ring was _R+S._

The tears spilled over and Reed giggled weepily. Shane slipped the ring on his ring finger and kissed it. "I love you." He whispered.

Reed cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. "I love you too."

**AN: Just a Saturday drabble. Song is Light My Candle from RENT. One of my favorite songs from RENT, along with Season of Love. Sappy ending maybe, but it was on a whim, because I wasn't sure how to end it. So I thought WTH? :) **


End file.
